Child of Battle
is the 15th episode of the series, Ultraman Geed. This episode aired on October 14th, 2017.https://m-78.jp/geed/story/#story969 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Child of Battle" Synopsis Moa learns about Kuruto's past, and why he is trying to conquer Earth, while Zena, Zero, and Riku look for a way to deal with Zegan. Plot Picking up where the previous episode left off on, Riku regains consciousness after having his Big Bustaway reflected back at him by Ultraman Zero Beyond, when the latter tried to stop him and Zegan from sucking the entire city into a portal to another dimension. Although he is alive, Riku is badly damaged from the recoil, as is Leito, after he intercepted their beam battle. Immediately, both men are confronted by Zena, who states that he finally knows of Riku's identity as Ultraman Geed (after Moa accidentally revealed so during the Ultra's battle with Zegan.) However, after Zena states how he learned of Geed's identity, everyone suddenly remembers that Moa has disappeared into the portal before it destabilized. Despite Zero's continued prejudice against Zena (still under the impression that he and Kuruto have a secret agenda against earth) the Alien Shadow shares to the gang that Moa is still alive, but stuck in the alternate dimension with Kuruto and Zegan, and the only possible way in is through a distortion that was opened up when Zegan first attacked. Zena also states that the device that Kuruto uses to control Zegan (as well as Zegan itself) were intended to be a trump card by the Alien Shadow in a plan to conquer the earth. However when Zena joined AIB, he confiscated the controller and both it and Zegan were sealed away as a failsafe in case Ultraman Belial returned to caused trouble. With the information of Moa's whereabouts known, Zena and Zero head off to the location of the distortion, hoping to find her, with Riku and Laiha in pursuit. Meanwhile in the alternate dimension, Moa regains consciousness and is also confronted by the injured Kuruto. Unlike their past encounter, Kuruto refuses all of Moa's help and states that he only used her so that he could obtain Zegan's controller, stating that he was shocked by the password Zena used to lock it away: "Gabra cano," meaning "Child of Battle," a term used to define the soldiers of the Alien Shadow race. Kuruto then reveals that Zena was originally a drill sergent from the Alien Shadow race, and he and his squadron (including Kuruto) were his students who all had initially come to earth to conquer and rebuild their race or face extinction, until he (sic) turned his back on his pride in order to join AIB. However when Kuruto asks Moa why she joined AIB despite being a human, she tries to turn their conversation more positive by recounting an event where she found and helped an injured Alien Zelan that was about to be detained by AIB, which was where she met Zena. The two begin to bond once more when they both playfully criticize Zena's strict teachings under his tutelage. Suddenly, Zegan's controller reactivates, signifying the monster's availability. Despite being injured, Kuruto attempts to go off and transform, despite Moa's pleas, only to be confronted by the team of Zena, Leito, Riku, and Laiha. Zena tries to talk sense into his "child of battle" by offering him solace on Earth since their attempted conquest of Earth ultimately costed them the rest of his squadron of Alien Shadows, leaving only the two of them as the last of their kind. However Kuruto, still enraged that Zena would turn his back on his own race, refuses his help and transforms into Zegan once again (despite the possibility of doing so could kill him). Once again, Zegan goes on a rampage in the same city as before. With both men present though, Riku and Leito both transform into Ultraman Geed and Ultraman Zero to stop him once again. Like before, Zegan puts up a tough fight despite the odds being in the Ultras' favor, and Geed and Zero try to talk Kuruto into stopping, but to no avail. Realizing that the pride-driven alien will not stop when Zegan begins firing his Zegant Beam again, Geed once again switches into his Magnificent form. However instead of firing the Big Bustaway, Geed instead uses the Arrayzing Geed Barrier to shield himself from the ray. Noticing that Geed is turning the shield into a semisphere, Zero switches to his Zero Beyond form again, and he generates a semisphere barrier as well. Combining their barriers, both ultras effectively trap Zegan into a glass orb while it's firing its Zegant Beam. Unable to escape from its own attack while trapped inside, Kuruto continues to chant "Kam tatahl Shadow" ("May Shadow rest in eternity",) refusing to give up his race's pride as well as his own until finally, Zegan is destroyed from the blast, taking Kuruto's life with it, with all that's left being the now-destroyed controller. The next day, Riku and Moa meet in the park where she is still saddened that she couldn't convince Kuruto to stop his madness, but despite her failure to stop him, she refuses to give up on her wish to help aliens and humans co-exist peacefully, using the phrase that she and Riku live by... "Standing around doing nothing won't get me anywhere." Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Episodes